


bad poem

by redbeardsghost



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbeardsghost/pseuds/redbeardsghost
Summary: All rights reserved, etc, etc.





	bad poem

Oh, I wish I were a writer

Yes, I wish I were a writer.

‘Cause then this poem would be good

and would make people smiler.

I wish I were a poet.

Yes, I wish I were a poet.

‘Cause then when I told you what my name was

you would already know it.

But I am no writer

and I am no poet.

I’m not even a hack.

I’m just a loser

when I have a go, it

always bogs down for simple lack

of plot.


End file.
